


Listen to daddy

by pukehemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Age Play, Baby!Luke, Dom Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Spanking, Sub Luke, daddy!ashton, non sexual age play, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukehemmings/pseuds/pukehemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Luke doesn't think before he acts, Ashton makes sure he knows he'll always get punished for misbehaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Comment some prompts please xx also tell me what you thought of this one shot x

Luke knew his boundaries with Ashton. He was always fully aware that he would get punished if he disobeyed the 20 year old. Ashton was a strict man, no doubt about it, he always wanted what was best for Luke, even though Luke often disagreed with his choices. 

But sometimes Luke would forget. Or he just wouldn't care, like now.

"Luke, it's time for bed." Ashton had told the boy.

Luke was currently playing with his toys, sitting peacefully on the floor.

Luke often got restless at night, and he was never tired when Ashton had wanted him to go to sleep. But Ashton knew that if Luke stayed up late, then he'd be extremely grumpy in the morning, which meant that he would most likely end up with a sore bottom.

"But daddy," The sixteen year old whined loudly while standing up, "M' not tired." He spoke while placing his thumb into his mouth.

Ashton had told Luke multiple times to not suck on his thumb, it was unsanitary, besides, Luke had pacifiers.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to suck your thumb?" Ashton said sternly while looking down at the shorter boy.

Luke sunk down while pulling his thumb from his mouth, "I'm sorry," He mumbled quietly.

"C'mon, it's time for bed," Ashton spoke while taking ahold of Luke's hand.

"No!" The younger one shouted while pulling his hand away.

"You do not say no to me, understand?" Ashton told Luke.

"But I don't wanna sleep," Luke mumbled while stomping his foot.

"How about I read you a story?" Ashton asks the blond hopefully.

Luke pouted while playing with his fingers, as if he was contemplating on whether he should listen or not. He shrugged his shoulders lightly, making Ashton frown.

"I wanna play," He spoke after a few moments of silence between the two.

"You can play tomorrow Lukey, it's getting late and we have things to do tomorrow, you need to sleep," Ashton told him sternly while taking his hand once again.

"B-but I wanna play now!" The blond yelled, tears were welling up in his blue eyes, making Ashton frown.

He wanted to stop this tantrum before it barely started, "Luke, you have two options, either we can both go into your room right now and you can go to bed," Ashton spoke while looking sternly into Luke's eyes, "Or you can go stand in that corner because you aren't listening to daddy, you decide." Ashton spoke harshly.

Luke swallowed hard, he didn't want to go to sleep because that meant he would be away from Daddy, he wanted to play with his toys. He wasn't tired, but Ashton wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Why can't I play? Just five more minutes, please?" Luke said while looking up at Ashton with puppy eyes.

Ashton almost caved and let Luke do so, but he told himself that he needed to stand his ground, make sure Luke knew that he was in charge.

"No," He spoke firmly, "You're going to bed, now."

Luke didn't like the sound of that, his puppy eyes almost always worked. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "No." He spoke.

"I think you need some corner time Luke," Ashton said.

He turned Luke around and landed three firm smacks against his bottom, hoping that would straighten him up at bit.

"Stand here," Ashton said while placing the small boy into a corner, "Stand here for five minutes, then you're going to bed."

"B-but," Luke started to say.

"Don't argue Luke, if you do then we can go right over to that couch and I will take you over my knee, got it?" Ashton said while placing a light warning tap against Luke's bottom.

Meanwhile, Luke was pouting at the wall while he tried to rub the stinging feeling out of his bum.

Ashton hated to punish him, but he knew it worked.

"Are you ready to listen now?" Ashton asked Luke while standing behind him.

Luke sniffled and turned around, wrapping his arms around Ashton's torso, "M' sorry daddy," He sobbed into his chest, "I'll be a good boy now."

\---

Ashton saw it coming. Luke doing as he was told and being a "good boy" has only lasted until Ashton had left his room.

It started with small noises, like Like kicking the headboard, then it was Luke singing, which Ashton liked, but not when the blond was supposed to be sleeping.

"Luke," Ashton said sternly, standing at his doorway, "Go to sleep, I'm not going to tell you again." 

The younger boy glared at Ashton while sucking his thumb.

"Take your thumb out of your mouth Luke," Ashton said.

Luke ignored Ashton and continued to suck on his thumb. Ashton took a deep breath, trying hard not to lose his patience with the blond.

"One." Ashton said.

He often counted with Luke, he knew it would make him do as he was told. Ashton had never gotten to three, because by two Luke was already fleeing to do as he was told. But often Luke would wonder what would happen if Ashton reached three, and tonight he would find out.

"Two." Ashton spoke through gritted teeth.

Luke continued to suck his thumb, completely ignoring Ashton's presence as he sang through the space left in his mouth.

"Three." Ashton said.

The room fell silent, Luke stared wide eyed at Ashton. His thumb now dangled at his lip.

"D-daddy! I'm sorry!" He yelled while backing up against the wall.

"Luke," Ashton spoke calmly, "Come here, now, you don't want me to have to come get you," Ashton said.

The blonds bottom lip started to tremble as he scooted off of the bed and slowly walked towards Ashton.

Ashton narrowed his eyes at down at Luke, with his arms sternly crossed over his chest. Luke stared at his feet while toying with his bottom lip.

The twenty year old placed his thumb on Luke's chin, forcing the younger one to look into his eyes, "You have been very bad tonight Luke." He spoke calmly. 

"I- I- Please daddy! Please don't spank me." By now tears were cascading falling down his face.

Ashton sighed, he hated having to do this to Luke, but he knew that Luke had brought it upon himself, he needed this.

"You know very well that you deserve this," Ashton spoke sternly, "I gave you several chances to be a good boy and listen, but you didn't." He continued.

Ashton grabbed Luke's forearm and led him over the edge of the bed were he sat down. He stood Luke in between his legs as he started to untie the string on his pajama pants and tugged them down, leaving him in just briefs.

"H-how many am I getting daddy?" Luke asked quietly.

"As many as I think you deserve." Ashton replied.

Luke started shaking his head repetitively, "No- I don't want this daddy." Luke said while shaking his head, "Want cuddles, I'm sorry." He said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

At this point the blond was backing away from Ashton with his hands covering his bum.

"Luke," Ashton said while grabbing his arm and pulling him back, "Look at me," He spoke sternly, "You deserve this, now stop acting up, the sooner we finish the sooner you will get cuddles, okay?" Ashton said, trying to make Luke calm down.

The sixteen year old just went limp, fully submitting to Ashton. The older placed a small kiss on Luke's forehead before pulling him over his lap.

Ashton grabbed the waistband of Luke's briefs, making the blind tense up because he knew what was coming, and he tugged them down to join the pajama pants.

Rubbing circles over the skin, Ashton tried to calm Luke down before raising one hand and bringing it down against the pale bum.

Luke whimpered in shock and pain, the first one had always surprised him.

Tears were already making their way down his face and hit the floor as Ashton continued landing hard smacks against Luke's thighs.

"Now Luke, why are you here?" Ashton asked him.

Luke hated it when Ashton did this, it was always hard for him to talk while his ass was burning insanely, as well as his face.

"I- I didn't listen to you!" He said.

Ashton started to slow down a bit, allowing Luke to catch his breath.

"P-please! I'm so sorry daddy," Luke whimpered while kicking his legs, which Ashton pinned down with his own leg.

Ashton ignored him as he swatted Luke's bum hardly, with each spank the blond cried out in pain.

"Five more Lukey, count for me." Ashton said.

This was another thing that Luke hated, he hated having to count because it was hard to think straight when your bum is on fire.

Luke hiccuped as Ashton landed his hand hard over the skin. Luke's once creamy flesh was now now dark red and decorated with Ashton's huge hand prints.

The boy took a deep breath before speaking up, "One! T-thank you daddy." He said.

Nothing torn Ashton up inside more than seeing Luke like this because of him, but he knew it was what Luke needed. Luke needed discipline and comfort, it was the only thing that kept him from doing bad things.

In a quick motion, Ashton landed to harsh spanks against Luke's thighs, making the small boy sob out.

"Two, three, Thank you daddy," He said, his face flaming.

"Almost done baby, you can do this." 

At this point Luke went completely limp, he felt so naughty and like he had disappointed his daddy, he hated that feeling. Even though he wasn't supposed to suck on his thumb, it was resting in his mouth, slightly wrinkled from being in there for so long.

Ashton tilted Luke forward a bit, giving him better access to Luke's sit spots, this made Luke cry harder. The twenty year old landed those spanks quickly, wanting to get it over with.

"F-four five, t-thank y-you da-daddy," Luke said in between heavy breaths.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Ashton scooped him up into his arms, setting him on his lap carefully, being cautious of his freshly spanked bum.

"I-I'm sorry daddy!" Luke cried into Ashton's chest.

"Shh," Ashton whispered while rubbing Luke's back gently, "You're okay, you're forgiven." 

Luke's crying started to slow down as Ashton rocked him back and forth, his hand running carefully over his bum, trying to soothe the skin.

"I-I'll never be naughty again daddy," Luke said quietly into Ashton's chest.

Ashton chuckled lightly, "We'll see about that, baby." He said gently while placing a kiss against Luke's temple.

"Now," Ashton said after Luke's crying had almost completely stopped, "How about we go to bed," Ashton spoke while grabbing Luke's pajamas off the floor.

"No daddy, no pants," Luke mumbled.

Ashton chuckled, "Alright baby."

Luke clung onto Ashton as if he was the only thing keep the boy alive. Ashton cooed at how adorable he was as he walked over to the light, with Luke still in his arms. The twenty year old flicked the light switch off and headed back to the bed.

"Are you gonna be a good boy now?" Ashton asked while pulling the blanket over both of them.

Luke snuggled closer to Ashton, "Yes daddy, I promise," He spoke quietly.

"You better," Ashton said while placing a kiss on Luke's hairline,"If not we'll have to repeat what just happened, you don't want that to happen do you Lukey?" Ashton asked.

"No daddy, no spankings," He said barely audible.

Ashton smiled at the boy, "I love you Lukey," He told the boy.

Luke smiled, with a blush creeping on his cheeks, "I love you too Daddy," He mumbled against Ashton's shirt.

And that's how they fell asleep.


End file.
